


Valentine's Day Drabbles

by 2queer4here



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Bleach, Deadpool (Movieverse), IT (2017), Naruto, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alpha Merle Dixon, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Animal Abuse, Bad Parenting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bottom Pennywise (IT), Bottom Uchiha Itachi, Bottom Wade Wilson, Caring John Winchester, Cats, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Concerned Dean Winchester, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dildos, Eating Disorders, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feminization, First Meetings, Fix-It, Gender Confusion, Gender Roles, Gross, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Masturbation, Misogyny, No Sex, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Daryl Dixon, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Pegging, Pregnancy, Pregnant Bruce Wayne, Protective John Winchester, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Harassment, Sibling Incest, Sick Dean Winchester, Spanking, Top Peter Parker, Underage Sex, Unhappy Ending, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: Valentine's day drabbles for various fandoms.





	1. Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Ichigo adopts a cat and Grimmjow reacts.

The Kurosaki household has picked up a stray and Grimmjow is going to eat it.

Just as soon as Ichigo isn't looking.

It's not like he's jealous of a stupid cat. The thing doesn't even have spiritual pressure or claws; it's just an ordinary cat that Ichigo has rescued and made his pity project for the week. It had been declawed, neglected, then abandoned by it's previous owner and had miraculously found it's way into a no kill shelter. If Grimmjow worked there he would have killed the thing on sight.

When Kurosaki first introduced it to him Grimmjow thought it was a demon. It was pathetically small and missing patches of fur around it's stomach. Ichigo said it was because the dumb thing over groomed itself when it was anxious, which was often because of the abuse it had suffered.

It had been months since their first meeting and Pumpkin had grown into the fattest, laziest, longest haired cat Grimmjow had ever seen. It played Ichigo like a fiddle. All the moron has to do is pretend it's too fat to jump up on Ichigo's bed by itself and the even stupider Shinigami will pick it up and let it curl on it's pillows. Ridiculous. Undignified. A filthy fluffy liar. And out of shape too. Meowing at all hours of the day for treats, begging for a hand to scratch under it's chin, and worst of all the thing liked to be kissed. By Ichigo. Frequently. It would let out the most pitiful mewl before headbutting the ginger's chin until the teen scooped it up and bestowed kiss after kiss onto it's stupid face.

He's not jealous, really he's not, Grimmjow just happens to hate Pumpkin with every fiber of his being and is going to eat him when Ichigo isn't looking. For reasons.


	2. The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Ino both meet each otber when they are 9.

Ino is 9 years old and she's just seen a princess for the first time.

Like something right out of the fairytales her mother reads to her everynight. The Princess is short. The Princess has beautiful long pink hair, like stretched out cotton candy. The Princess has big eyes the colour of sea foam. The Princess likes flowers and Ino is pretty sure she's in love with her.

Ino noticed her only because she had stopped for a water break while playing soccer with a group of kids from her neighborhood. Her braided blonde hair was messy and coming undone, her shirt muddled with grass stains. Across the field a girl, The Princess, had stopped walking to pick up a daisy. She wasn't the type of royal to command attention instantly by presence alone, but once you looked at her you couldn't look away.

 

Xx

 

Sakura is 9 years old and she's just seen a princess for the first time.

She looks exactly like the princesses in the books Sakura reads to herself when her mother works long shifts at the hospital and can't make it back by bedtime. The Princess is tall, covered in dirt and sweat from whatever she was doing, and her long blond hair is in a messy braid. The Princesses' eyes are a clear blue. Sakura has never had a favourite colour before; but she does now and she's pretty sure she's in love with the other girl.

Sakura had noticed her as soon as she stepped into the park for her walk. The Princess had on a smile so big and bright Sakura wasn't sure how anybody could not stop and stare. 

 

Xx

 

The first time they speak to each other Ino blurts out: "Hi my name is Ino and daisies symbolize innocence and purity and are commonly gifted to friends and mothers, did you know that? I saw you pick one the other day. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. My parents own a flower shop"

It's all said in one big breath without much pause and it startles Sakura. Most kids her age think she's weird, so nobody's ever had that much to say to her before.

The wind is blowing through their hair, sun bright up in its place in the sky. She is perfect. Sakura smiles and opens her mouth to respond.


	3. Bloody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody has accidents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for fantasy of sex with someone on their period.

Everybody has accidents.

Meticulous planning can only account for so much when tired flesh makes unwise decisions and Itachi was entirely human.

Kisame has only ever seen two emotions on his little partner before. It's disappointing to know that his embarrassment looks a lot like other peoples dissociation.

Dark eyes remain focused on bloody fingertips held loosely above their sheets.

They both know there will be a red spot half dried lower down by his crotch. 

It smells less metallic than the blood he coughs up from his lungs when he shakes and gasps for air, this blood smells like it's supposed to come out. It's thin and dark red, a perfectly healthy shed lining. Kisame wants to lick the blood off Itachi's fingers. In his culture, Hidden Mist culture, periods aren't taboo to speak of and relations with someone on the rag is common, even expected, and Kisame wants.

He wants to crawl down between the sheets belly to where their legs have made the mattress warm in the night and take his fill. Bloodly indulgence. The wet, dripping space between Itachi's strong lethal thighs a smorgasbord laid out just for him. He wanted to lick over his little hole and gather the blood on the back of his tongue so he could taste Itachi in his mouth for days.


	4. Chapter 4

It's rough and dirty and there's nothing nice about it.

It's not how Wade envisioned his first time with Spiderman, but it feels good all the same. It feels like Spidey is behind him taking every single bad day he's ever had out on Wade's backside with his hands and dick. Which is mostly definitely something Wade can get behind, metaphorically speaking of course.

Every time Spidey brings a firm hand down on his ass cheeks Wade wishes the marks would stay so he could press and prod at the bruises afterwards. At the same time he is glad his healing factor dissolves the red handprints almost immeaditaly because it means Spidey slaps him that much harder the next time.

The hand holding his neck and pushing his head down into his scratchy pillows is unrelenting. Wade lifts his head occasionally to beg Spidey to fuck him harder or comment half a joke about arachnids and Peter wastes no time in slamming his head back into position before the words can even leave his mouth. Which is rude, because despite what everyone else thinks, Wade is hilarious.

Peter's teeth biting down into the meat of Wade's shoulder also warrants jokes in his opinion; but Wade can't seem to focus on what's so funny when Peter is growling and drooling as he thrusts into him and the vibrations feel so good against his textured skin. The drool he could do without, but the pain of Peter biting into him so deeply and swallowing his blood in lazy mouthfuls is something Wade needs.

Peter is like an animal when they fuck and it's so, so good.


	5. Chapter 5

Heat. Sweltering. Pain. Eyes open to blinding light quickly shut. Pain flaring, throbbing, strong throughout the face. More concentrated behind the eyes. Throat swallows, barely, painful lump travels slowly down the throat. 

"Sammy? Sammy, I think I might be dying."

Tears well up unshed in green eyes. Hands weighed down by the heaviest weight of the world reach slowly out for baby brother, half seeing but instinctively knowing he is close. 

Sam. Sammy. Baby boy. Baby brother. Comfort. Good heat. Almost son. Pretty puppy dog eyes. Smart. Stanford. Sammy. 

A deep sigh then cool relief against his forehead.

"Dean, it's just a cold."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for child abuse & neglect, eating disorders, and general trauma.

It happens at Pastor Jim's. The church has a pseudo day care service for the children of hunters and Sam gets dropped off there a lot. And so does his friend who lives just with his mom on the road. Sam feels sorry that his friend doesn't have a cool older brother like Dean to play with during long car rides and wonders perhaps too noisily who takes care of him when his mom is on a hunt.

Sam is still a little too shy for his age so his only friend at Pastor Jim's is [redacted]. They always sit next to each other for lunch and partner up for clean up and during play time they go off together into the woods and away from everyone else. Sometimes their play time is fun; they get sweaty from playing tag, scrape their hands from climbing trees, and exasperate the good Pastor playing pranks. Other times it's not so fun because it's almost like being at school. There are lessons still yet for Sam to learn but [redacted] is good to him and teaches him. [Redacted] teaches Sam that when he says silly things he must be punished and since he is the only one teaching Sam these things Sam learns like he is at the gospel. Sam also learns that he is too loud, eats too much, and has a potty mouth. All of these things easily fixed by corrective behaviour. One time he shrieks when they are playing by themselves at the little stream because their discovery of salamanders startles him and his friend shoves his face into the dirt and doesn't let him up until they are called for lunch. He tastes dirt in his mouth for a week.

He learns to be quiet, a lesson fast learned and rewarded when [redacted] insists they spend play time painting and paints Sam a picture of the two of them. It's his most prized possession behind Dean. He learns to stop saying silly things out loud, in his head is a whole different story, though that is the slowest lesson he's ever had to learn. He still messes up, but for the most part his friend is proud of his progress. He learns not to eat so much even if he's still hungry. He doesn't need all that food when he is so lazy. [Redacted] helps his mom on hunts so he needs it more. 

John asks him occasionally about his bruises. His arms and legs are covered in them but he heals fast. He thinks he saw people on tv say they fell and that's why he says it to his daddy, or maybe he didn't and it's something he instinctively knows. His daddy stares at him like he doesn't believe Sam, but he stops asking so it must be okay.

Eating is a challenge. John and Dean fight with him constantly to eat and Sam fights back. Food feels like the only thing he can control in his weird life. So he refuses to eat even as his family screams at him. After he feels guilty, like he shouldn't make things so hard on them, but then he just feels angry. If he has to suffer through his lessons when they don't go well so do they. The guilt chokes him until Sam agrees to be a little nicer though he forgets at dinner the next day every time. When his lessons do go well Sam eats his fill and then some. He sees Dean's disgusted grimace when he is at his biggest weight [195] and his dad's concerned face when he is at his lowest [103]. Sam just can't win. No matter what he's not enough.

 

...

 

Sam feels weird which isn't saying much because his whole life is weird. But his jaw hurts from being punched and his mouth feels like lead when he tries to talk: as if he has the heaviest burdens in the world on his tongue. Dad and Dean give each other secret looks when they think Sam isn't watching. But Sam is always watching. Lesson number 3 was if he is always on guard nothing can surprise him. Bruises seem to hurt less when they're expected. 

John brings him to a stale smelling office in the city between hunts. An older blonde man tries to talk to him. Asks him how he's feeling and if anyone is making him feel bad. Sam ignores him for the most part. The man then dismisses Sam to play with Dean in the waiting room while he talks to John. Sam can feel the anger radiate off his father from behind the door but John just comes out with wet eyes and ushers his children away quickly. They don't go back, but Sam sees the bill. They are out $65 because of him.

He's not stupid. He knows how to add and divide and knows that if he skips spaghetti night that's $6 and then he only owes his family $59. He does this for a few nights until the bill is $47. The screaming matches with his brother are worth it. He has to be enrolled in school for the last two months of the school year. John thinks it'll help. He is wrong, but during art class his teachers sets out boxes of macaroni so they can make pictures. Sam watches carefully as he always does and fosters his tables box into his bag when no one is looking. He feigns confusion with his table group when they can't find the dry pasta. His teacher is confused but she is old and figures she just forgot them. They get a new box. On their way out to lunch Sam grabs a roll of duct tape. He ducks into the bathroom and tapes the soles of his sneakers from the inside where the soles have grown thin enough to feel the burn of the sidewalk. They can't afford new shoes. The macaroni is $2 and the shoes are $10. $35 left to go.

Sam makes up the rest of the $35 in small incrimates and is happy when he can eat more again. His dad smiles at him more and Dean ruffles his hair. To celebrate the summer before it is consumed by hunting and Sam is pawned off on Pastor Jim again, John takes them to the beach. Sam doesn't like the beach anymore. People tend to look at him funny if they can see too many of his bruises at once. He used to like the beach, but now the beach belongs to [redacted]. That's okay, Sam thinks, the beach is dumb anyway. He sits in cuffed jeans and a white t shirt on a towel with his dad. John had bought a big almost comical umbrella and towels from a dollar store on their way here. Dean immediately went to swim, but Sam had stayed shyly tucked by his father's side. A crab emerges from the sand and scuttles lazily across Sam's towel. His breath hitches and he hugs his knees to his chest. He is reminded of the salamander and hides his dirty mouth in his knees.

 

...

 

He dyes his hair. It's just another way to have control and have his body belong to him again. He stops picking so many fights with his dad and starts eating again at dinner. Not as much as he used to, but enough. When he changes from brown to blonde they think it has something to do with being gay. They don't understand it but they do understand approximately what healing is so they leave him be.

It feels both good and bad at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for underaged mention, painful sex/heats
> 
> Tags that ao3 wouldn't let me add/clarify: Bruce is a slut, unwanted fantasies

An Omega's heat is debilitating.

A burning need that spreads from deep within to consume the entire body. Physical searing pain, delusion, confusion. Dry and irritated eyes weeks after from all the crying, blistered bleeding lips, malnurishment. 

The minor symptoms are treated for weeks after casually. Omegas buy chap stick in bulk, protein powder barely able to stay on the shelf. Companies spend millions on advertising promising the best after heat care from their heating pads, lip products, granola bars, anything they can safely peddle they do. And Omegas buy into every time, remembering the pain of their last heat and the weeks following hoping this time with the right, better, newer products it will be different. 

Bruce's heat is no different. 

Alphas, bless their hearts, are made to take care of Omegas during heats by providing the basics: shelter, safety, a knot, and food. Between boughts of frantic fucking Alphas convince Omegas to eat and rehydrate while doing their best to bring their Omega's heat fever in check with cool cloths. Watching over them while they nap and keeping their knots hard are also in the job description.

Even with an abundance of heat partners readily available and a seemingly endless amount of money to root out the best after heat products, Bruce still suffers like all Omegas do. Four times out of the year, sometimes five if he is particularly unlucky, he spends 3 to 7 days utterly humiliated.

Bruce hates it.

Hates being dependent on anyone other than Alfred for that long. There's no shame in being desperately horny; but there is shame in being so overwhelmed that you'd do anything to get a knot and make the pain stop for even a few minutes and entrust your survival to another being who could easily fuck up and spell disaster for your health.

If Bruce had his way Alfred would still be his heat partner. In his younger days, on the cusp of adulthood, Alfred would fill Bruce's heats with a plump knot and gentle care that the butler turned guardian always gave him. There was no need for shame or embarrassment because Alfred lived for taking care of Bruce. So even when Bruce cried in pain or moaned the name of a classmate he fancied at the time Alfred never looked down on him.

Then Alfred had reached 60 and his knot didn't come as easily as it did in his 50s leaving Bruce without a familiar face during heats. Harvey had been the second best Alpha for Bruce's needs, but despite mutual longing Bruce was too shy outside of his heats to make a move. Selina too had been good to him, but her knot was large enough to unsettle him and worsen the pain. Twice Jim had his fill of Bruce, but fucking someone close enough to his daughters age had upset his stomach- and morals. Waylon Jones, better known as Killer Croc had even shared his bed. When Batman wasn't around Killer Croc made for surprisingly good company with an oral fixation that made Bruce's toes curl just thinking about it.

There were two times when Bruce allowed himself to think of an additional partner to add to the list. Once in the days before his heat started and again in the 2 days after where he wasn't in pain, but still felt fuzzy inside his head.

Those were the only times he allowed himself to think of the Joker like that. Like an actual corporeal being with a knot that would love nothing more than to be given permission to knot and attempt to impregnate Batman. Batman, not Bruce Wayne. Because although the Joker had kidnapped Bruce Wayne he didn't know the connection between the play boy Omega and Bat, so the jokes he'd made about knotting Bruce had been just that. Jokes. Crude and vulgar humour used to disgust the citizens he reaked havoc on.

It worked in his favour.

In his right mind, as Batman too, he was too disgusted by Joker's actions to want any sexual connection between them. The thought of being kissed, caressed, tied to the same man who had murdered numerous innocent people in the name of chaos made his stomach turn.

Though to slutty Omega Bruce, nothing was enough to stop his cunt from watering at the mere thought of the deranged clown.

His parents had raised him to understand all aspects of Omegahood. Bruce knew fantasies during and near heat meant almost nothing, they were just twigs to stroke the fire and get it burning. If he got wet at the idea of a masked Alpha breaking into the manor and taking his fill of a struggling Bruce in the throes of heat that didn't mean he really wanted that to happen. It could mean that he had a subconscious desire to give up control, but even that couldn't be read too much into.

No other fantasies or people he thought about gave Bruce as much trouble as thinking about the Joker did. If his parents were still alive, and assuming he'd have the courage to go to them about such a delicate matter, Martha would have told him not to worry so much. Thomas, having been painfully curious, would have tried to analyze it as being something along the lines of Bruce being attracted to dangerous Alphas on a more primal level. A theory that would have been supported by his routine presenting on all fours for Selina and Killer Croc. 

The thought of explaining his sexual fantasies to his long dead parents made Bruce uneasy, so he stears his mind elsewhere.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for underaged, Bill thinking about Bev while fucking Pennywise

It was puffy.

27 years and six days ago when Bev figured out how to get them to stop fighting and escape the sewers. Bill still remembers that detail of her, her lips were puffy and fat when she pulled down her jeans. It's a detail he thinks about now as It lays back on Bill's bed a self satisfied smirk on It's wide mouth. It's costume is missing the pants and It has, of all things, a small puffy cunt between It's splayed legs. He feels like he's hypnotized and stuck in place. His eyes are glued to It's genitals, but in his peripheral Bill can see It's terrifying teeth and soiled clothes. He should be scared, but he can't focus on anything other than It's cunt, doesn't think he can tear his eyes away from Bev's cunt until It brings It's hand down slowly and extends a long finger [tipped off with a claw he doesn't remember It having before] and drags it between It's lips. The lips part slightly to expose a pink opening at the bottom and a chubby clit at the top. Bill doesn't know if it's what Bev had looked like inside. He'd been too shy to look after the initial gawking. It looks indulgent though, almost reminds Bill of those renaissance paintings where all the women were overweight in gowns with an abundance of food. He takes a step towards his bed unsure of what he's going to do but knowing he wants to be closer. 

Pennywise tilts It's head and spreads It's legs wider. It has black patches of skin on It's thighs like It does on It's hands and Bill wonders if It's like that anywhere else. His feet shuffle to the edge of the bed and from this close Bill can see a thin string of wet leaking down from It's hole.

Dear God, Bill thinks, I'd thrust my fist in that things post anytime. The thought instantly embarrassed him, but everything happening to him currently was embarrassing. It was embarrassing with Bev too, all those years ago, but good. The sex and their transition from Childhood into Adulthood had soothed his soul too. Nothing about having sex with It would calm Bill's soul. It would only rot Bill from the inside out, just another weapon to try to defeat him. But God help him It reminded him so much of Bev that he was okay with it happening.

It's opening widens to reveal a row of sharp teeth and honestly what the fuck was Bill expecting. He watches the teeth open and close while the muscles of It's insides undulate. Bills struggles with his pants pushing them down his hips as fast as he can along with his underwear. He grips the base of his cock and shuffles along the bed closer to It before pausing. His eyes flick to his bedside table where he knows there must be a few scattered lonely condoms left. He goes to reach for one, but It grabs his wrist. It shakes It's massive head like It knows what Bill was thinking -and It probably does- and hikes It's legs up so that It's knees are close to It's chest before beginning an up and down motion with It's calves that reminds Bill perversely of a child making grabbing motions with their arms and hands. The thought reminds Bill of Georgie and the lost kids of Derry. It fills him with a blinding rage for just a moment before it dissipates and lust settles in thickly. 

Maybe It did the vagina thing on purpose; but It had always had bright orange hair for as long as Bill had known It and It was definitely doing something with It's presence. It felt smaller, less threatening though it should be impossible with both It's set of teeth on display. It looked like Bev, It felt like Bev, and if Bill had half a mind to put his face close enough to It's neck he knew It'd smell like her too.

Bill lines up his cock with It's cunt and prays silently that It's teeth stay in place long enough for him to cum before pushing in slowly. It felt... Weird inside. Instead of the warm textured walls Bill was used to filling in his partners, It felt soft and drooly. Like someone had replaced It's vagina with a semi cooled bowl of mashed potatoes that had been regurgitated by someone who produced too much saliva. It obviously had never fucked a woman before if It thought this was the right texture to give his insides. But who was Bill to judge when he was balls deep?

Bill continues thrusting in long strokes trying to think back to how Bev had felt beneath him. The memory had gone hazy in parts. Bill runs a hand up one of It's thighs stopping to rub at the skin just below It's thin hips. Bev was older now she would have cellulite there. Bill felt the skin under his fingers ripple and the texture felt more like worn human skin, but the idea of It changing Itself so flippantly made his stomach turn so Bill kept his eyes shut. 

In the universe there were only three beings. 

Bev, strong beautiful Bev, who had grown up and moved on from their trauma and into something wonderful. 

Himself. Poor stuttering Bill who had followed Bev's example in growing up, but could never shake his feelings for her.

And It.

Bill paused in his fucking to lean over It more and planting a stabilizing hand on the bed by It's neck while his other hand went without thought to It's chest. Bill brushed his thumb over where he guessed It's left nipple would be and was pleased to find the nub grow hard under his attention. For the genitalia betwixt It's legs It's upper half did nothing to match. If Bill concentrated hard enough he could convince himself that he felt a swell, a delicate curve of breast. Bill's hips started up again and he thought about how Bev's breasts hasn't gotten very big. She could go out anytime she wanted without wearing a bra and it was no scandal. He thought a great deal about Bev during the act: about how soft her skin still was, how she would have definitely been a creature of passion and made noises, how pretty her hair would have looked left untied spilling out on his pillow in the dimming light of the summer afternoon. The thoughts fueled Bill's arousal and caused him to buck faster against the being beneath him, though the thoughts also brought a deep shame to him. 

Bill felt hot air puff onto his face. He opens brown eyes to find It staring up at him mouth agape. It begins to move It's spit shined lips like It's going to say something and the fear of hearing anything from It's mouth spurs Bill into grabbing It's greasy hair and tugging hard. It's head snaps back and leaves It's throat exposed. The eye closest to Bill rolls down low enough to meet his. It stares at him unblinking before making a haughty growling noise and stilling. 

Bill feels a cool wave of relief of It's silence wash over his red face. 

He wonders if It would appreciate him rubbing It's clit. Doing so would mean having to lower his body down closer than it already was to the clown and Bill wasn't too fond of It's teeth being that much closer to him. He could always let go of It's hair and use that hand to rub, but maybe It would take that as an invitation to speak. Or Bill could ignore It's clit and hope It didn't find that to be an eatable offense. It must have been reading his mind again because It shakss off the hand in It's hair and brings it down to Itself. It then brings It's own finger to It's lips in the universal silence motion.

Bill grunts and picks up his pace while rubbing It's plump clit with two fingers. 

Orgasm caught up to Bill quicker than he expected. He isn't sure if he's supposed to pull out or cum inside; but talking would break the spell of whatever they had going on right now and the clown gave no indication of what It preferred, so Bill decides that if he's already fucking It he may as well cum in It.

Bill's hips stutter and he pushes in as deep as he can before blowing his load. Pennywise wraps It's legs around his lower half to keep him in place. It doesn't release It's hold until Bill's cock is completely soft. 

Bill has a horrific fleeting image pass through his head of a comically large pregnant clown. It would be just his luck to be able to somehow father It's children.

Bill shudders.

Pulling out of It with a squelching noise Bill left the bed to find a towel to clean both of them with, but when he returns to his bedroom It is nowhere to be seen. Instead, a red ballon with white letters declaring "I love Derry" is floating over his bed. It's favourite calling card. With a defeaning pop the ballon explodes and down rains something white onto Bill's blankets.

Upon closer inspection whatever it was looks suspiciously like cum.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags ao3 wouldn't let me add: non binary Bruce Wayne, Bruce gave birth semi recently to Damian, Joker makes use of crude humour

"Hey-hey-hey goood lookin'," 

The Joker's exaggerated way of speaking was something both perpetually foreign and familiar to Bruce. As Batman it was perfectly acceptable to punch the wiry man when he made jokes about his appearance or called attention to the fact that they were compatible as Mates, not that the Bat or Bruce would ever let things get that far or even begin.

But Bruce Wayne didn't know the Joker, nevermind know him well enough to assault him in a public area for a bad pickup line. Bruce craved the days when it was unacceptable to approach unmated Omegas in public. Sure, being treated like a leper couldn't have been ideal, but it was better than this. 

"I'll cut right to the chase Mama. You have a suh-weeeeet pair of jugs." The clown threw his head back and let out a loud cackling mock of laughter. 

Bruce growled. He was aware that his breasts were still swollen after his most recent pregnancy. His nipples were almost constantly acting as a leaky faucet, his stomach had a softness to it that he could not for the life of him get rid of, and he still had to be careful when he sneezed. Damian was his greatest love, but the kid had done a number on his body.

Bruce wished they were alone so he could knock out the Joker. A good left hook to his jaw would instantly make Bruce feel better, but they were not alone. They were both standing in the same cafe with frightened customers huddled under tables. 

God, he'd missed caffeine during his pregnancy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for underaged sex, all of the losers fuck Pennywise idk what to tell you, dead dove: do not eat!!

It huffed in annoyance as the red congealed ball of sweet was yanked from It's mouth yet again by It's little human. It growled low as Billy continued to tease it by smearing the ball of sugar against It's lips without letting It take it back into It's mouth. Billy gave a half grin before pushing the lollipop slowly into Pennywise's mouth. It made a pleased noise and suckled once more. It wasn't as good as meat, but It liked the overwhelming sweetness. But what It could do without was Billy Boy pulling it out again with a loud 'pop'. Maybe if It cried Billy would give it back? After all he did like when It cried, it lulled him into a false sense of security, as if the dumb human had really tamed It. Pennywise made It's eyes grow slightly bigger and form fat wet tears. It whined with a downturned red mouth and bounced slightly in It's spot, but made no move to follow the treat lest It upset the holder of said treat. 

"Aw don't cry, Penn. Here, I was just teasing." 

And once more the lollipop was penetrating It's mouth. Sucking happily It blinked It's unshed tears away.

Richie looked on at the scene with apprehension, but if Bill trusted It enough to let It sit in his bed room and hand feed it all pervy like well then so did Richie. Eddie too, even if he was still making a disgusted face at the weird pseudo sexual sucking. Richie smiled wide, making Eddie uncomfortable was his favourite pastime. 

"Hey Bill what else does she suck?" 

Bill looked up at him. He was sitting crossed legged on his bed room floor with the large clown mirroring him a few inches away. Richie had taken up residence on the end of the bed and Eddie had tentatively claimed Bill's desk chair. 

"She?" Bill questioned turning back to Pennywise. Still holding the paper stick he moved the lollipop around in It's mouth pulling it out half way only to push it in deeper than before.

"Slutty McGee over there sucking on your stick." Richie laughed.

"Shut up Richie. It's not a girl!" Eddie protested fighting off a furious blush.

"Says who?" Asked Richie. "She's a demonic weird alien clown thing from the sewers what does she care if I call her a girl?" 

"It's not a girl!" Eddie argued.

"Well it's not a boy either." Bill chimed in.

"Girls are soft and smell nice and have... Have lady parts." 

Richie ignored Eddie and turned to Bill. "So what else have you put in her mouth?"

Bill got tired of only taking it out halfway so he pulled the lollipop fully out of It's mouth just to hear the obscene wet sound. Leaving it out of It's mouth for a minute Bill answered his friend.

"Hard candy mostly: jolly ranchers and life savers. But also gummy bears, a rice krispy treat, and malt balls. But It hated the malt balls. Said it scraped against It's teeth weird."

"Hey clown I've got something else for you to try." Richie wiggled his eyebrows and popped the button on his jeans. Sliding his zipper down louder than necessary and pulling his flaccid penis out from his yellow boxers.

Pennywise's eyes narrowed and It leaned forward to bite the lollipop in half. Some of it went into It's mouth which he ground up quickly and swallowed while the remaining shards that had not become his snack rained down over Bill's legs and onto his floor. Eddie paled and began shaking while Richie's smile disappeared. Bill looked startled. 

 

...

 

Beverly Marsh still liked boys, but she had vowed a long long time ago that she was never going to be anybody's again, and that absolutely included letting one get inside her. However, she didn't mind fucking the clown who she still thought of as a boy. Richie insisted on calling It a girl, Eddie just thought whatever It was It wasn't a girl, and Bill probably thought it was a pet. But Beverly couldn't help but to think of It as a boy.

Maybe it was because of the masculine features It had in It's clown form or maybe it was because she wanted It to be a boy so she could say she had control over it in bed. Either way she liked fucking him. 

He laid back docile on her bed so long as Bill was there, hiding in the bathroom pretending he couldn't hear them to give her a sense of privacy, and let her do as she pleased. Which consisted of fucking into his wetness with a dildo. 

It only really fussed when It was ready to cum and wanted Bill to come out and hold It through the ordeal. Or that one time Bev had gone a little overboard and tried to put her whole fist inside him, but even then he had just flashed his teeth and growled. 

The still unsettling clown watched her with bright blue eyes and spread his legs wider. Bev could see where It's cunt was gripping tightly to the silicon and licked her lips.

 

...

 

Eddie was It's second favourite human. Billy Boy was first of course and Eddie was a distant second only because he liked to eat between It's legs. Between unnaturally white thighs where Beverly liked to put things, where he was slick and pink and small, Eddie liked to feast. 

He liked to nibbled on It's black patches of skin that made up his colouring on his thighs, his hands, and feet before slurping up the gathered wetness from his core. 

 

...

 

Richie prided himself on being funny. With being the comedy god in their friend group came the responsibility of also not taking things too seriously or to heart. But that was hard to do when the stupid slut let everyone and everything between her legs, except for Richie. 

He knew Bill had been fucking her ever since he had practically demonstrated her blowjob skills with that damn lollipop a few months back. Bev bragged about fucking her with her weird penis envy strap on or whatever. Eddie would routinely eat her out even if the want came at inconvenient times, like at their weekly dinners or one time in the mall. Even Ben had managed to get her to sit on his probably small dick while he sucked at her nipples and made them all swollen. It just wasn't fair. 

"Bill c'mon you gotta help me!" Richie whined to his supposed friend. "Just tell her she's gotta do it or she's back to the sewers." 

"No Richie. I think It's made Itself pretty clear that It doesn't want to suck your dick." Bill snapped. Pennywise nodded from where It was wrapped like a pretzel around Bill. It didn't appreciate having It's cuddle time with Billy Boy interrupted.

"I just wanna eat her out a little." Richie protested. It perked It's head up at that. It really did like having It's wet spot licked. It unwound It's body and crawled quickly to Richie. It laid on it's back and hoisted It's legs in the air spread wide. The Annoying one grinned.

"Alright!" He celebrated. "But not here. I wanna do it outside." 

 

...

 

This was not what It had in mind when Richie said he wanted to eat It out. The female sex doll had a tongue sticking straight up out of it's mouth that Richie had covered in wet lube. In his hand the boy held a remote control that made the tongue vibrate. It didn't like being degraded by something that up until recently had been It's prey. Still, It remained on It's knees above the doll grinding down.

"You like a little lesbian action?" Richie grinned slowly jerking himself. "It's hot seeing two bitches go at it."


	11. Chapter 11

Daryl bit down sharply on Simon's boney shoulder. It wouldn't really hurt the other man since Omega's teeth weren't that threatening, but it helped alievate the pressure against Daryl's gums. Some of his teeth on the right side of his mouth ached something fierce today and it was starting to irritate him. Simon pinched a pat of his outer thigh fat in reprimand. Daryl gnawed at his shoulder still. 

"Hey there little guy, did you forget I'm not food?"

Daryl ignored him and buried his face deeper into Simon's neck. It wasn't his fault the ache had now spread and the saviours were a bunch of dumb Alphas who didn't know how to take care of him. Most of them were old fashioned in how they interacted with Omegas, so unless he was crying they would think he was fussing just to fuss and he wasn't about to cry in front of them. It was bad enough that he had gotten stuck waiting with them while Merle was god knows where scouting for supplies and shelter so they could make it on their own in case this group got a little too chummy.

Simon bounced him a little on his lap to settle him. Daryl usually liked the motion, but today it did nothing to help his mood. Just as a gangly beta brought over meal trays for him and the Alphas at his table he felt another stab of pain. Simon quickened bouncing him and rubbed his back while Daryl growled. Dwight leaned over from their right to transfer Daryl side ways on his own lap. Lunch today was some kind of dark meat, mashed potatoes, bread, and a vegetable mix for the Alphas. Mash, bread, vegetable mix, and rice for the betas. Watered down apple juice they'd been lucky to find on their last run and a small portion of the potatoes for Daryl. Omegas ran better on smaller more frequent meals and snacks while the Alphas were prioritized with meat when they could find it since they used up more energy. Betas had to deal with (  
substitutions for meat which meant a lot of rice, pasta, or beans. 

Dwight slipped the nipple of his bottle into his mouth while everyone else began eating. If there was one complaint Daryl had about the food hierarchy it was that he missed the taste of meat and should have rights to it since it was often he and Merle who hunted it down. But Merle had told him not to make trouble and most Alphas would cave and feed him small pieces if he begged enough. So Daryl suckled gently, appreciating the coolness of the liquid against his probably now swollen gums. 

"Ah ah ah, don't bite that Daryl." Dwight plucked the rubber nipple from his mouth. The cold combined with chewing on it had made his pain fade away. Daryl growled his displeasure. It didn't matter if he chewed up this bottle. They had plenty of extras in the supply room. Translucent blue ones, pink ones with yellow flowers, green ones with dalmations, and purple sparkly ones with rounded pigs. 

Dwight set his bottle down picking up a spoonful of mashed potatoes. The Alpha blew on them before guiding them into Daryl's mouth. They were good, he was still surprised apocalypse food could be any good, but it wasn't what he wanted. He huffed and made grabby hands towards the bottle. Alphas responded better the more helpless an Omega acted. 

"No Daryl. You need to take a couple more bites before you get your bottle back." 

Dwight scooped up more buttery potatoes, but Daryl wasn't having it. He twisted his face trying to avoid the spoon at all costs while whining. 

"Don' wan' it." He whimpered. "Bottle!" It was frustrating being treated with the same agency as an unpresented child, though he really should be used to it after 40-odd years. The more Daryl made little unconscious protesting noises the more other Alphas took notice of him. 

"Come on sweetheart," Adam said driving another spoon full of food towards his pouting mouth. "Here comes the airplane!" 

Daryl lodged his face firmly against Dwight's chest. He wanted his bottle!

"Wan' my bubba!" He shrieked. He knew his face was getting red and a full out tantrum with claws was coming next, but he felt powerless to stop himself. He had a right to his bottle whether he chewed on it or not. 

Simon shushed him and stuck his bottle back in his mouth. "The next time you try to chew it up Dwight is taking it away again." 

Daryl nodded to the other man. Dwight took over holding it to his mouth and Daryl put his hands over the larger man's. Dwight's free hand pushed his bangs out of the way and his knuckles rubbed affectionately against the pudge of his cheek. Daryl's eyes slipped closed as he listened to the resumed conversation around him.

"Think we should put him down for a nap early? He's been real fussy today." 

"Probably. Negan's gonna be pissed if he keeps crying. We take him outside like that and he'll draw every Alpha walker for miles straight to us." 

"Argh dammit Daryl what did Simon say? Enough!" Dwight yanked his bottle out again. The same beta who had served them came running over to clear the trays of the Alphas that had already finished their meal. 

"Does he want a sippy cup instead?" 

"No point in it now. He's almost chewed through the whole damn nipple, but the juice is just about gone anyway. Make a note for whoever's on dinner duty tonight that Daryl needs a sippy cup and not a bottle." 

"No!" Daryl let out a piercing shriek. The entire room seemed to stare at him in shock. He'd had his attitude days before, but he never made this much of a scene before. But it wasn't his fault! He was in pain and nobody was letting him fix it.

"No! No! No!" He chanted squirming against Dwight and reaching for his bottle.

"Hey, that's enough now Omega, c'mon." Simon grabbed him from under his arms and hauled him up to his hip. He stood from the table and Daryl watched as his bottle got smaller and smaller the further Simon walked them away. Simon pat his butt for comfort as he baby talked to him. As much as Daryl complained about being treated like a baby he did respond to it out of habit. 

"You're going down for a nice nap and hopefully when you wake up you're in a better mood, yeah? Does the little Omega need to go night-night?" Simon's cooing had its desired (affect) and Daryl settled against his side quietly. A nap might do him some good. He had slept through pain (quite) often as a child so it was familiar to him. 

Simon knocked on Negan's door, when there was no answer as he expected since Negan was overseeing a particularly annoying tribute he opened the door. Negan insisted that at least one of Daryl's daily naps be taken in his quarters so he could get more acquainted with his main Alphas scent. It also helped if Daryl woke up from a nightmare and the first thing he smelled when he calmed down was the scent of Negan's bedroom. He would become accustomed to the thought of Negan equaling safety. 

Simon laid Daryl back on the bed and went to the bathroom to gather the supplies he'd need. Omegas had weaker bladders so most slept with either pull ups or pampers on in case they had an accident. Daryl didn't like the idea of any Alpha besides his brother changing him or seeing his bits, but he had no say in the matter. It was easier to lay back willingly and stare at the ceiling until it was over than to prolong the inevitable with a fight that would earn him a time out anyway. Simon was grateful for that as it was usually him who had to change Daryl.  Daryl was weary around all Alphas, but he had a little fondness for him and Dwight that they all took advantage of. 

Simon got Daryl's pamper on no problem and tucked him in under the covers. Negan kept his room cold for Daryl's naps, which was maybe one of the only things the Omega appreciated about him.

"I'll be in the other room if you need me." 

Daryl nodded closing his eyes. He wondered if it was a psychological response to grow sleepy when he had a pamper put on. He wasn't actually tired on their way to Negan's quarters, but now his eyes felt heavy. He was half way to sleep when it happened. The pain in his mouth was back. Groaning he tried to ignore it and turn on his side. He liked the cold fabric of the pillowcase, but that didn't help his mouth feel better. His teeth, gums, and jaw had short bouts of that aching feeling the past week, but never for this long and never with this sharp pain. He recalled feeling the ache before, long before the world had gone to shit, but usually it was short lived and went away. It only happened every couple of years anyways. Since clearly he wouldn't be able to take his nap like this he slunk off of the bed and into the next room to Simon. The older man was surprised to see him out of bed so soon after putting him down, but allowed Daryl to climb into his lap and rub his face against Simon's shoulder. 

"Ohhh, does the sweet baby need a little cuddle?" Simon wraped one arm around Daryl's waist to keep him in place while his free hand moved Daryl's face over to his neck for scenting. Daryl sniffed at him briefly before taking in some of his neck fat in between his teeth. He worried the flesh back and forth between his teeth and suckled. 

"No." Simon scolded firmly. "You don't bite Alphas there." 

Simon carefully extracted his teeth and pulled his head back to look in Daryl's eyes.

"I don't know what's gotten into you today Omega, but you don't bite there, not even if you're just playing around. You hear me?" 

Daryl whined. He was getting frustrated again. He wasn't chewing and biting on things and Simon to be bad; he was doing it because it made his mouth feel better. He could feel tears gathering in his eyes without his permission before they started falling. He was sitting in Simon's lap crying because the Alpha had told him he wasn't allowed to chew on people's necks as the younger Omega pleased. It was a societal rule he already knew, but he just needed something. With even more tears steadily creating twin rivers down his face, Daryl gave into his frustration and began wailing. 

"Oh shit. C'mon now don't do this Daryl." Simon was getting just as fed up. There was no reason for the Omega to be throwing a fit. Was he doing it just to do it? He hadn't been hurt lately, hadn't been sick, wasn't constipated, had enough physical affection from his pack, so what was the problem? 

"Well just what in the fuck is this? Could hear my baby brother pitching a bitch fit all the way from the fence. Just what the hell you do to him, huh?" The raspy voice of Merle Dixon cut through Daryl's cries and Simon had never been happier to hear it. 

Standing up with Daryl in his arms he approached the other Alpha. It was dangerous that he hadn't heard him come in, nor Negan apparently who was standing next to the Dixon Alpha. Omega cries did that to Alphas, walkers or not. Took up all their attention. If those two had been walkers he would have been a goner no doubt.

"Merle." Daryl's face was pink and scrunched up as he kept crying, reaching out his arms to his brother. His eyes were red rimmed and wet and his nose was starting to drip. 

"Sorry baby no can do. Big brother is still covered in yucky so we can't risk it. But you can come here to me." Negan cooed. Yucky was what all the Alphas had taken to calling walker blood. Daryl knew he couldn't touch something if it had yucky on it in case the blood somehow got transferred to his eyes or mouth. 

Merle frowned, but Negan reached out to take Daryl from Simon's arms. He held Daryl much the same as the other man had before he started crying; one arm under his butt for support and one around his upper back with his free hand guiding Daryl's face to Negan's neck for scenting to calm him down. Daryl hiccuped as he tried to stop wailing and bit down as he felt another surge of pain. Luckily Negan's leather jack absorbed the bite, unfortunately Negan had still felt it.

"Did you just bite me Daryl?" Negan asked incredulously. Daryl whined low in his throat and clamped his teeth down harder. 

Negan pulled Daryl's head back by his hair so he had no choice but to release the jacket. He looked at Daryl's still wet face and wiped his nose on his sleeve. 

"He's been chewing on me all day and almost bit clean through the nipple o' one of his bottles during lunch." Simon supplied. Negan spared him a glance before turning his full attention back to the distraught Omega in his arms. 

"Oh little one what's the matter? You been chewing on people?" 

Daryl sniffled and nodded his head. "Hurts!" He whimpered, more tears welling in his eyes.

Negan shushed him, began bouncing him, and wiped at his eyes. 

"How come baby? Your teeth hurt or something?" Negan pushed Daryl's chin up and opened his mouth with two fingers. "Well your gums do look a little swollen."

"Ah shucks. That'll be my fault. I thought I had more time before the pup needed his teeth filed again. Grabbed some Omega chew toys a few runs back just in case. I'll go grab 'em." Merle reached over to ruffle his brothers hair before jogging out of the room. Daryl sniffed miserably.

"Aw is that all babe? You just needed your little teethies cut down?" Negan cooed walking over to his desk chair to get more comfortable. 

"I should go grab something for him to eat now that we know what his fussin's been about. He ain't eat too well at lunch." 

"Bring him a bottle of milk too." Negan waved Simon off with a hand. He stuck three fingers in Daryl's mouth for him to alternatively gnaw and suck on. It was a good thing Merle was quick when it came to this particular Omegas needs because while Daryl's teeth couldn't do serious damage they did make Negan's fingers sore. 

"You probably didn't remember why yous was in so much pain little brother. But you chew on this now, go on, both sides of your mouth now and you'll feel better in no time." Merle presented Daryl with a blue ring. It looked like a baby's teething ring, but the Alphas knew it was designed to file down Omegas fast growing teeth. Like when beavers chewed on wood to file their teeth. 

Daryl purred happily and growled. Finally he was allowed to take care of his mouth. He chewed on his toy like his Alpha directed until his mouth felt right again and Simon came back to drop off his snack (a bottle of milk and left over potatoes with a bit of cut up meat strewn in) and late lunches for Negan and Merle. 

Merle had changed his shirt when he had gone to get Daryl's chew toy so he picked up his Omega to begin feeding him. Everything went much smoother than it had earlier. Daryl accepted spoonfuls of his snack and didn't chew through his bottles nipple. Merle even ripped off the fluffier parts of his bread roll to feed to Daryl. When Daryl was done eating his brother turned him around for burping. He wasn't worried about finding a towel since Daryl rarely if ever spit up during burping.

"There's my good boy." He praised. "Hell I'm sorry I didn't realize you need your chewies darlin' I-" Merle looked down at him with wide, comical eyes. "Daryl Dixon did you just pee on me, boy?!" Merle shouted shifting Daryl up off his lap slightly. Holding him up under his armpits Merle looked at the pamper his Omega was wearing. The tabs on the side were stained dark blue, which meant the little shit had peed while cuddlin' on him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags for different culture norms, fucking with the binary a bit, more period sex fantasies

The way gender was accepted in the Hidden Mist was different than the other nations, but still binary in its own difference. Anyone who ovulated was considered female and anyone who produced sperm was considered male. 

Kisame was male both in his nations definition and by his own assessment. Itachi on the other hand was definitely a female in Kisame's quiet thoughts though he wasn't entirely sure what Itachi considered himself to be. He allowed himself to be addressed by male pronouns, but that didn't mean much. Kisame had known a great deal of females in the Mist who used the same pronouns. 

Kisame didn't care enough to ask after information not freely given he just wanted to mount the other. Every month he could smell Itachi menstruate he grew frantic with desire and fantasy. He was fixated on the thought of Itachi squirming in pain and discomfort while blood gathered between his slim thighs. He was also stuck on the thought of Itachi's slick inner muscles contracting involuntarily in rhythm with cramps and then pleasure as he orgasmed. 

He often wondered at what noises, if any, Itachi would make while being fucked. Would he whimper and bite down into a pillow or would he moan loudly? Would the noises he made change when he shed his lining? Would he cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure? Would Itachi be able to take dick as flawlessly as he completed all other tasks? Would he squirm away from Kisame and have to be pulled by his hips back into place? 

Kisame grinned. The thought of Itachi in such an intimate situation was arousing, and if he was quick he could probably get away with jerking off in the motel bathroom before they moved on for the day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags for one sided marriage, wanting to cheat on your spouse, unhappy marriage, strong denial, and a hint of lesbianism in the form of Sakura wanting to fuck Ino in an eye for eye type thing

He doesn't even like her.

He doesn't even like her so why is she the invisible ghost breaking up their family pictures and why is Sakura finding strands of hair that her husband doesn't care enough to hide.

Pink and red are similar colours. Sister colours. Sister wives.

She won. She married him, had his baby, she was the one who got the trophy they all wanted so bad as kids. She won. 

And yet she still can't get the taste of doubt out of her mouth when he kisses her goodbye. And she can't stop the dolphin roll of her stomach when she does the laundry and finds hair that belongs to no one belonging to their house.

It's a filthy game he's playing.

Sakura could confront him.

Could scream out all her insecurities at him.

He wouldn't tell the truth.

It doesn't matter.

She doesn't want confirmation anyway.

If he's really cheating on her she doesn't want to know. What she does want however, is to have family dinners more nights than not that include him and a smile that feels real. All her smiles feel fake nowadays and she doesn't want Sarada to remember her like that.

But Sakura can't find the joy she felt back when they first got together. The triumphant happiness is nowhere to be found though she looks everywhere.

She wonders if Sasuke feels it too, the grey clouds floating above their marriage.

If he does, he doesn't show it. 

She wonders how he would feel if during one of the few and far between times he comes back home, back to her, he found a hair.

A long blonde hair that doesn't match anyone in their house. Too long to even be Naruto's. She likes to think Sasuke would sweep her up in a heated, jealous embrace and all their problems would melt away. He would probably ignore it. She doesn't really want to find out.


	14. Chapter 14

Everything is muted after the death of his wife. 

That's why he overlooks things he knows he shouldn't. His son growing up angry, sad, and feeling helpless with no healthy output. His son turning to the Shinigami once he has a taste of power, albeit unwillingly at first. He is tired of being helpless and this is his out. Isshin even overlooks his son being hurt. Coming home covered in blood and bruises, smelling of sweat and fear and nothing like his sweet little baby who once smelled of Masaki, sunshine, and vanilla. Some of the bruises he knows cannot come from fighting, not when Ichigo flinches away from everyone and every loud noise so often. Not when he curls in on himself. Not when he hides away from the world and not when he almost stops being entirely. 

Someone, shinigami or human or hollow or something, has hurt his son right under his eyes and he knows nothing about it. Doesn't know if the hurt happened once or multiple times. He feels haunted by the thought that somewhere someplace while he was busy forgetting to live, his son was being hurt by something that has clearly taken a part of him with it when it retreated. He lays awake often at night wondering if his son cried. If his boy screamed when it happened or if he was silent. Masaki's eyes in her kitchen portrait judge him every morning after.

It's the kickstart he needs into living again, into being more human than ghost and taking care of his family. He tells Ichigo that it would be nice if he came home by 11 every night and said goodbye to him before he left for school in the morning. Sometimes Ichigo listens, but most times he does not. He thinks it must be hard to be a wild child free of rule for so long then suddenly expected to follow new rules from an absentee ruler. He makes more rules anyway.

He tries to put his foot down when it comes to things that may hurt his baby even further. No other Shinigami are allowed in his house and he breaks Rukia's nose without remorse when he catches her sneaking in through the window. Soul Society is angry and Rukia looks at him with unguarded hatred. Ishida is also no longer allowed in his house after he hears the constant criticisms he throws his son. And despite Ichigo's protests, Arrancar, former or not will never be welcome.


End file.
